elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skooma (Skyrim)
}} Skooma is a potion produced from moon sugar. It is a highly addictive narcotic, and its users pass through bouts of euphoria followed by protracted lethargy. It is smoked in a special pipe; the crystals are placed in a small dish and heated. The gas produced is bubbled through water in the pipe to cool it as it is inhaled. Ingredients and effects Skooma cannot be made in an alchemy lab, but is manufactured out of Moon Sugar and Nightshade. All parts of this plant are poisonous but some contain an essence which enhances the potency of moon sugar. If improperly prepared, the Skooma user will experience loss of voice, minor fits, and possibly even death. The root of the nightshade plant contains most of the essence but the berries and flowers produce a much more fragrant Skooma. Locations Skooma can be found randomly throughout Skyrim, mostly at certain locations, but can appear in chests in bandit camps found throughout the world. *It is sold by most Khajiit caravans throughout Skyrim. *Fort Dunstad Commander's quarters. *Race named characters ("Orc," "Dunmer," etc.) that appear in random encounters sell skooma. If the Dragonborn responds to the character by asking if it is illegal to sell skooma, they will attack and the Dragonborn will be able to loot the skooma and other items (including Sleeping Tree Sap) once they are defeated. *Unnamed bandit camp at a rock overhang northwest of Whiterun, below Dragonsreach; follow the city wall or the foot path north towards Halted Stream Camp. About five bottles of Skooma in the shelf, as well as other provisions, ingredients, and a locked chest. *Three bottles on a barrel outside of Ustengrav. *Enthir of the College of Winterhold sometimes sells skooma. *M'aiq the Liar can be pickpocketed for three bottles of Skooma. *Prisoners at Cidhna Mine can be bribed, brawled, or persuaded to give the Dragonborn skooma. The skooma can be traded with Borkul the Beast to have Madanach's cell unlocked. *Cragslane Cavern has some Skooma and Moon Sugar, but only after starting the quest "Skooma Trade." *The NPCs in the quest "Skooma Trade" may have some on them. *In Liar's Retreat, there are two bottles on the shelf behind the bar. *In the Riften Warehouse there are bottles of skooma and moon sugar on the shelves. This location is part of the quest "Skooma Trade" and can only be entered at a certain point in the quest. *Three bottles can be found in Septimus Signus's Outpost, in the cupboard. Taking them is considered a crime. *Four bottles can be found in a wooden bowl on the second floor of Thaumaturgist's Hut in Morthal. *In Castle Volkihar there are sometimes three bottles in the east wing of the building. *Two bottles can be found at Orphan's Tear next to a bedroll in the ship's cabin. *Two bottles on a table with bloody remains in Lost Knife Cave. *One on the table in the Falmer's torture room in Alftand. Quests *Skooma Trade *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine Variants *Double-Distilled Skooma *Kordir's Skooma *Redwater Skooma Skooma addicts *Wujeeta *J'darr *Niluva Hlaalu *Stands-In-Shallows Skooma dealers "Greetings, brother. You look weary. I have something to help you relax, if you're interested." :What are you talking about? "The finest skooma, the sweetest moon sugar. At a fair price, of course." ::This doesn't seem legal. "Ah, a snitch, eh? Can't have you running to any guards now, can I?" ::Just give me what you have and we both walk away from this. (Intimidate) "Yeah... That's not going to happen." ::No thanks. "Each has their own way." Trivia *During the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine" several prisoners have Skooma and can be heard saying, "I just need a little bit more of that skooma stuff," suggesting they may be Skooma addicts. *Khajiit are infamous for manufacturing and selling Skooma; they have a natural resistance to it and are affected less than the other races of Tamriel. *Septimus Signus has several Empty Skooma Bottles stashed in the cupboard of his outpost. Although he possibly consumed the Skooma, his eccentric behavior was caused by having read an Elder Scroll. Appearances * * * * * de:Skooma (Skyrim) es:Skooma (Skyrim) fi:Skooma (Skyrim) ja:Skooma (Skyrim) pl:Skooma (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Potions Category:Skyrim: Beverages